


CNC

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Horror, Okay maybe not safe, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, and maybe not fully sane, but yes consent, good ending, the most extreme thing I ever wrote
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Depuis qu'elle a commencé le CÉGEP, la mort suit Caroline comme son ombre. Au début, elle pensait que c'était seulement de la malchance, mais bientôt, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle était en fait suivie par un tueur en série.Alors, quelle est sa réaction, lorsqu'il la coince dans une allée sombre un soir, et lui dit qu'il l'aime et veut la protéger?
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372





	CNC

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été faite pour l'Halloween. C'est surement la chose la plus extrême que j'ai écrit, en termes de trucs érotiques en tout cas. J'aime bien ça, le thème "le senpai du yandere est en fait aussi fou que lui", ça m'a toujours fasciné, puisque... d'habitude, les histoires de yandere, y'a pas trop de consentement là dedans, alors au moins là, y'en a (même si c'est de l'horreur)

"Partout où elle va, les gens meurent autour d'elle…"

"Elle a une malédiction…"

"C'est peut être elle qui les tuent…"

"Moi en tout cas, j'aurais peur d'être son amie…"

À chaque jour, Caroline entendait des gens qui parlaient d'elle. Des chuchotement, murmures, partout où elle allait.

Mais Caroline n'aurait jamais pu les blâmer. 

Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur.

Car depuis l'année dernière, au hasard, ses amis, camarades de classe et ses professeurs… avaient tous commencé mourir.

Au début, on pensait que c'était des cas isolés. De malheureux accidents.

Mais plus cela arrivait, et plus les gens étaient certains que c'était plus que de la malchance.

Jusqu'à ce que la police sorte un avertissement au public, après qu'une malheureuse victime soit capable de donner une description vague avant de mourir, qu'un tueur en série était dans les parages.

_ Et Caroline était persuadée qu'il la suivait. _

_ Et qu'il ne faisait que la tourmenter, pour un jour, la tuer, elle aussi. _

Après tout… toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes depuis le début de l'année étaient des gens que Caroline connaissait, soit personnellement ou de vue.

_ Tous, sans exception. _

_ Et Caroline était terrifiée. _

Elle n'osait presque plus sortir de chez elle. Elle marchait vers l'arrêt d'autobus avec des amis. Elle ne sortait jamais entre les cours.

_ Tout pour ne pas être seule au mauvais moment. _

Heureusement, il lui restait encore quelques amis. Ceux-là, par contre, ne croyaient pas que le tueur la cherchait,  _ elle _ . Ils pensaient qu'elle était seulement trop paranoïaque. Ou même égocentrique.

_ "Voyons, pas besoin d'avoir peur." _

_ "Tu capote tout le temps trop, calme toi." _

_ "C'est sûrement juste une coïncidence. La corrélation est différente de la causalité." _

Et ce fut avec ces mots qu'ils la laissèrent seule dans la rue après l'école, les trois "trop occupés" ce jour-là. 

_ Des excuses _

_ Elle commençait à croire qu'ils avaient peur d'être avec elle. _

D'habitude, Caroline marchait avec eux à l'arrêt d'autobus.

_ Mais pas aujourd'hui, on dirait…  _

Caroline n'aimait pas trop rester seule, ces temps-ci.  _ On aurait dit qu'elle était suivie, peu importe où elle allait. C'était comme si quelqu'un était toujours derrière elle.. du coin de l'œil… dans son angle mort… et que si elle se retournait, elle le verrais… _

Caroline ne s'aperçut seulement qu'elle s'était perdue lorsqu'elle fonça dans un mur.

_ Hein? Oh, elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées, sûrement… _

La ruelle était sombre et humide. Et rester dedans la rendait nerveuse.  _ Plus elle s'attardait ici, plus ça deviendrait dangereux. _

Elle inspira un grand coup, et puis se retourna…

_ Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un. _

Prise par surprise, elle glapit et recula, fixant la silhouette devant elle.

Un grand homme portant du noir. Il avait un masque blanc sur le visage, d'où sortaient de longs cheveux châtains derrière. Il avait les mains dans les poches, et était un peu penché, comme pour l'examiner.

Le coeur de Caroline battait à toute vitesse.

_ Est-ce que c'était… non,  _ **_vraiment???_ **

La description de la dernière victime avait l'air de correspondre. Masque blanc vêtements noirs, grand, cheveux longs.

_ C'était lui  _

_ C'était le tueur. _

**_Il était là pour elle!!_ **

Pétrifiée par la peur, Caroline ne put que se reculer contre le mur et gémir.

L'homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, et se pencha. 

"Ca...roline…" il grogna d'une voix basse.

Caroline couina, les larmes aux yeux.

"N-non… s'il vous plaît… j'vous en supplie!!" Elle hoqueta.

_ Elle allait mourir?? _

_ C'était la fin??? _

"Caroline…" il répéta, s'avançant un peu plus puis s'arrêtant. Caroline ferma les yeux, sanglotant.

"Est-ce que t'es… heureuse..?"

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, et fronça des sourcils. 

"H-hein..?"

"Est-ce que t'es heureuse?" Il répéta.

_ Quoi..? _

"N-non!? Tu me vois pas pleurer, là?"

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis il leva une main vers elle, et Caroline gémit, fermant les yeux à nouveau.

_ Mais tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce fut une main qui lui essuya la joue délicatement. _

"Mais… je t'ai protégé, non..?" Il grogna.

_ Huh. _

Caroline ouvrit les yeux lentement, tremblante de partout.

"Q-quoi..?"

"Je t'ai… protégé. Les gens te feront plus mal maintenant."

_ Quoi??? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?? _

"Quels… gens?" Caroline demanda.

Puis, l'homme enleva son masque… 

Et en dessous se révéla… un visage assez banal. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son front alors qu'il enleva son masque, et il souffla sur les franges.

_ Elle s'était imaginée un visage comme ceux des films d'horreur. Mais… cet homme était… plutôt beau. _

La seule chose qui aurait pu peut être faire peur auraient étés ses grands yeux cernés. Ça, et sa taille.

Mais sinon… avec son visage sans rides, ni cicatrices, une petite barbe fine, des cheveux longs et ses yeux de chiot, il avait l'air d'un cégépien très banal.

"Je t'ai protégé des gens qui te veulent du mal. Ceux qui ont partis des rumeurs. Ceux qui ont fait exprès de te donner des mauvaises notes parce qu'ils t'aimaient pas. Ceux qui sont gentils avec toi mais qui parlent dans ton dos."

Caroline était bouche-bée.

_ Non, quoi?? Il avait tué ses amis et ses professeurs… parce qu'ils étaient méchants avec elle???  _ **_QUOI_ ** _??? _

_ … Mais… _

_ En y pensant… _

**_Non, non!_ **

_ Elle ne devrait pas se réjouir à cette idée! C'était- _

"Je… j'm'appelle Gaëtan. Et…" il rougit. "Je t'aime."

Là, Caroline était certaine que son cerveau venait d'exploser.

_ Non, non, c'est pas possible… non? _

Caroline soupira, et puis commença à rire nerveusement. Gaëtan eut l'air confus, et il fronça des sourcils.

"Ça… ça va..?"

_ D'un côté, tout ce qui venait de se passer était horrible. Un tueur en série qui l'avait suivie pendant des mois, et avait tué la moitié des gens qu'elle connaissait parce qu'il l'aimait? _

_ Mais… _

Caroline le regarda un instant.

_ Vraiment, est-ce qu'elle était si dévastée par ces morts? Où était-ce seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de mourir, elle aussi? Après tout… les gens qui étaient morts… elle ne les aimaient pas… _

_ Elle n'aimait personne, à vrai dire. _

"G-Gaëtan?"

_ Et… en y pensant… Il était vraiment mignon. Et, voyant comment il agissait avec elle… il n'avait sûrement aucune intention de lui faire du mal. _

"Hm?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, là?"

Il haussa des épaules. "Je… j'espère que tu me dises que tu m'aimes aussi."

"Et… si je te disais ça? Tu ferais quoi?"

Il sourit timidement. "J-j't'emmènerais dans un endroit où personne peut te faire du mal… e-et je resterais là avec toi pour toujours pour te protéger."

_ Wow. Gros plans, hein?  _

Gaëtan, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, s'agita un peu.

"J-je m'occuperais de toi, tu sais? J'suis capable! J'suis bon pour cuisiner, e-et j'ai une job, pis de l'argent, et-"

"Gaëtan?" Caroline le coupa. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Hm?"

Caroline sourit. 

_ Allons. Pourquoi pas. _

"Ouais. Je t'aime aussi."

Gaëtan sourit, et couina. "O-oh!! Merci! Merci!! J'vais bien m'occuper de toi, oké? Aie pas peur!"

Caroline rit doucement, et lui prit la main

_ Honnêtement, à y penser… c'est vrai qu'elle était très malheureuse, avant. La perte des gens autour d'elle, bien que terrifiante, l'avait tout de même, en quelques sortes… libérée… _

_ Elle n'aimait pas ces gens.  _

_ Ces gens autour d'elle. _

_ La chose la plus terrifiante avait été penser que cet homme allait la tuer, elle aussi. _

_ Mais dans tous les cas… qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il était en amour avec elle? _

_ Aller avec lui, chez lui, ça pourrait être… intéressant…  _

L'endroit dont Gaëtan parlait était un chalet au milieu des bois. Il était très beau, il fallait avouer, autant en dedans que dehors.

Elle s'était attendue à un décor de film d'horreur, avec des murs délabrés, des ampoules à moitié mortes, de meubles en os humains, ou des têtes d'animaux morts sur les murs…

Mais vraiment… c'était très normal, comme chalet.

Gaëtan la guida vers une chambre. Au milieu était un grand lit à baldaquin, à l'apparence plutôt neuve.

"Hah, j'espère pas que tu vas me menotter là." Caroline dit, mi-blagueuse.

Gaëtan couina, et la tira vers lui, à sa surprise.  _ Oh. Il ne se retenait pas, c'était certain. _

"N-non! Non!" Gaëtan s'exclama d'un ton peiné. "Je ferais jamais ça! Ça serait trop cruel…"

Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de ses épaules, et rougit un peu.

_ Il était assez confortable, c'est certain. Et chaud, aussi. _

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et il baissa la sienne, bougeant sa main pour délicatement lui enlever les lunettes.

"Hm?" Fit Caroline.

Puis il baissa la tête un peu plus, et l'embrassa doucement.

Caroline couina et rougit, un peu surprise, mais répliqua tout de même.

_ Oh, et voilà qu'il venait de prendre son premier baiser. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, mais- oh, c'était assez embarrassant! _

_ Ses lèvres, douces et délicates, si attentionnées, et mouillées aussi. La sensation la faisait frissonner. _

Rapidement, elle se retourna, et recula.

"Hm? Q-quoi? T'a pas aimé ça?" Il demanda tristement.

Elle secoua la tête, et rougit plus. "N-non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste… ça va vraiment vite, tout ça… j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos." Elle revint vers lui et lui prit la main timidement.  _ Oh, sa main était grande, et chaude. _

Gaëtan leva un sourcil, et puis sourit doucement, lui redonnant ses lunettes "Ah, ouais. Ça va, c'est correct." Puis il se tapota le ventre "Faudrait manger. T'a pas encore soupé, hein?"

Caroline secoua la tête, et soupira. 

_ Wow, il répondait bien à ses commandes, aussi. Pratique. _

Apparemment, il ne mentait pas, il savait vraiment cuisiner.

_ Et c'était délicieux. _

Plus elle y pensait, et…  _ plus elle se disait qu'elle avait pris une bonne décision. _

Après le souper, Caroline vint s'asseoir sur un gros fauteuil dans le salon, et sortit ses cahiers pour étudier.

Mais Gaëtan s'assit près d'elle, et posa sa main sur le cahier. 

"Non, non."

"Hm?"

"Tu reste là. Plus besoin du CÉGEP, non?"

Caroline pensa un instant. Puis elle rit doucement, et ferma ses cahiers. "Ouais. De toute façon, j'aimais même pas la matière que j'étudiais."

Gaëtan sourit, et lui caressa la main. Caroline rougit, les deux ayants maintenant le regard fixé sur sa main.  _ Il était très doux avec elle, tout de même. La façon dont ses longs doigts glissaient contre le dos de sa main, si délicatement…  _

Caroline frissonna, et Gaëtan rit doucement.

_ Il était assez près, en ce moment. Un peu plus, et ils pourraient bien s'embrasser…  _

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, replaçant ses lunettes, et Gaëtan fit de même.

"C-Caroline?" Il demanda doucement.

"Mhm?"

"Tu veux…" il commença, en approchant son visage un peu plus.

_ Elle lui avait bien dit d'attendre. Est-ce qu'elle avait assez attendu? C'est sûr, elle avait le goût de l'embrasser à nouveau. La sensation était tellement bonne. _

"Juste ça. Rien d'autre, oké?" Elle murmura, penchant la tête, les joues en feu. Gaëtan acquiesça, et la tira vers lui, l'embrassant doucement. Caroline couina, et répliqua.

_ Ses lèvres étaient si douces…  _

Elle sentit les mains de l'homme lui caresser le dos, et gémit doucement, s'accrochant à son chandail et approfondissant le baiser. Elle le sentit ouvrir la bouche et, instinctivement, Caroline tira la langue. Celle de Gaëtan la toucha, et Caroline couina, tournant la langue autour de la sienne.  _ Oh, seigneur, c'était dur de ne pas s'exciter quand c'était si bon. _

Elle le sentit d'avancer et elle recula, son dos accotant les coussins du fauteuil. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent sous son chandail, et lui caressèrent le dos directement.

Puis, s'apercevant bien de ce qui était en train de se passer, Caroline couina, et le poussa hors d'elle. Haletant, visage rouge, Gaëtan la fixa d'un air à la fois surpris et étourdi.

"D-désolé… j'me suis emporté…" il murmura d'un ton coupable.

Caroline resta silencieuse en haletant, et replaça ses lunettes. Puis elle inspira, et leva les yeux. "T-tu embrasses bien, tu sais?" Elle murmura, et Gaëtan sourit.

"Merci." Il fit doucement.

Caroline passa sa main sur son visage.  _ Il était presque bouillant. Mon dieu, Gaëtan allait la tuer d'une autre façon s'il continuait comme ça. _

"E-euh, t-tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre, d'abord?" Il demanda, puis s'empara de la manette de la télévision.

"Regarder la télé, peut être?"

Caroline acquiesça, et se retourna, s'appuyant sur lui, et il alluma la télévision, enroulant son bras autour de son épaule.

La chaîne qui apparu était un poste de nouvelles. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave, si ce n'était pas du fait que les nouvelles était complètement glauques et déprimantes.

Gaëtan s'en aperçu sûrement, car il grommela, et changea de poste.

"Hm?"

"J'ai dit, rien qui te fait du mal. Y compris la télé." Il souffla, et elle sentit sa poigne se serrer sur son épaule.

Caroline rougit, et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

_ Oh, son agacement était si étrangement excitant, aussi. Il dégageait une aura tellement…  _ **_masculine_ ** _ en ce moment, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'émission qui jouait maintenant. _

"Ça va?" Il demanda après quelques temps. Caroline acquiesça.

"J'suis fatiguée, un peu…" elle marmonna. Et Gaëtan sourit tendrement. "Oohh. Tu veux dormir? J'te laisse mon lit, et j'vais dormir ici si c'est plus réconfortant pour toi là." Il tapota le fauteuil. "Il est assez confortable, j'ai déjà fait des siestes là, alors pas de soucis." Elle sentit sa main lui caresser les cheveux, et frissonna.

Caroline voulait pleurer.  _ Il était vraiment gentil. Il ne la forçait pas à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. _

C'était étrange. Réconfortant.

_ Et surtout, nouveau. _

"M-merci…" elle balbutia, et il sourit, posant ses lèvres sur son front. "De rien, ma belle. Tant que t'es heureuse, c'est ça qui compte." Il murmura.

En allant se coucher, Caroline pensa à la situation un peu plus. 

_ Honnêtement, elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait de ses parents et ses amis. Pas qu'ils étaient des monstres, mais tout de même, être sans eux était bien plus relaxant.  _

Toute sa vie, elle avait toujours été entourée par des foules, des dizaines de gens qui se prétendaient être ses amis. Des menteurs et des manipulateurs.

Leur mort, quoique triste, était en même temps étrangement libératrice.

Elle se disait bien que ses parents allaient la chercher. Il se foutaient peut être d'elle, mais même leurs attitudes avait des limites.

_ Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. _

Mais bon. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer plus tard… ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était qu'elle était en sécurité.

Caroline soupira, et se coucha.

_ En sécurité… dans la maison d'un tueur. _

_ Assez ironique. _

  
  


Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faisait froid, le lit était trop grand, et elle était encore trop stressée.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit, mais en vain.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait donc faire..? _

Elle se leva, et s'étira.

_ Peut être aller prendre un verre d'eau? _

Caroline se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais en passant par là, elle vit le fauteuil.

Et elle eut une envie soudaine d'aller voir Gaëtan.

À catimini, elle marcha vers le sofa, et se pencha un peu, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

_ Il dormait. _

Elle pencha la tête et le fixa.

_ Il était… vraiment mignon. Et la façon dont il dormait, les mains sur le torse et les jambes écartées… ça n'aidait pas vraiment ses envies grandissantes… _

Elle s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, le regarda, et sourit. Puis elle passa une main sur sa joue tendrement, et pencha la tête pour lui embrasser le front.

"Mon doux prince charmant…" elle murmura, puis se coucha près de lui, et sourit.  _ C'était déjà mieux comme ça…  _

  
  


Ce qui les réveilla fut une alarme dans le téléphone de Caroline. Les deux sursautèrent, et Caroline arrêta son alarme. Quand elle regarda en haut à nouveau, elle vit que Gaëtan la fixait.

"T-tu-" il balbutia, visage cramoisi. "T'a dormis ici?" Il demanda, se hissant sur ses mains.

_ Caroline ignora la bosse qui se formait entre ses jambes, bien qu'elle eût de la misère à décoller ses yeux de là. _

"O-ouais… j'me sentais seule, là bas…" elle murmura. Gaëtan sourit, et se releva pour l'embrasser doucement. Caroline couina, et embrassa en retour.

_ À ce rythme, elle dirait sûrement oui à aller plus loin dans quelques minutes. _

Un soudain bruit de sonnette les fit sursauter, et ils se retournèrent.

_ Mais, malheureusement, ça devra attendre. _

"T'attendais quelqu'un?" Caroline demanda.

"Nope." Gaëtan fit, fronçant des sourcils. Puis il se leva, et s'étira.

"M'a aller voir. Reste ici."

"O-oké…"

Gaëtan se dirigea vers la porte. Et puis elle le vit retourner vers elle, en panique.

"Euhm… la police…" il murmura, souffle court.

_ Oh. _

"Oh."

On frappa à la porte, et les deux sursautèrent.

"N-non, non, non…" Gaëtan murmura, la tirant vers lui et la serrant dans ses bras. 

"Ils vont t'amener loin de moi, je veux pas- non, non! Pas ça!"

Caroline fronça des sourcils, puis l'enlaça et fourra son visage dans son torse.

"Ça va. Ils vont rien me faire."

"H-huh?"

"J-j'vais aller leur parler. Ou bien-"

"OUVREZ LA PORTE, SINON ON DÉFONCE!!"

Gaëtan gémit et la regardant d'un air paniqué. "C-Carooo…"

"3!"

"Allez, allez, tout va bien…"

"2!"

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et renifla.

"Caroline…"

"1!"

Caroline sourit.

"Gaëtan…"

Et d'un coup, la porte se fit défoncer. 

Le reste se passa rapidement. En un éclair, Caroline était séparée de lui, qui se fit accoter au mur, fusil sur la nuque.

"ON BOUGE PLUS, J'AI DIT!" Cria la policière.

_ Non… ils allaient… ils allaient… ils allaient lui faire mal!! Non!  _ **_Non!!!_ **

"C-Caro…" il gémit, la fixant d'un regard terrifié.

_ Il fallait l'aider. _

"Gaëtan!!"

Elle sentit deux officiers lui prendre le bras, et elle se tendit.

"Non, non!" Elle se débattu, criant, sentant des larmes former dans le coin de ses yeux.

"Madame, s'il vous plaît-"

"LÂCHEZ-MOI,  _ LÂCHEZ-MOI!!!" _

Elle réussi à s'extirper de leurs prises, et essaya d'aller vers Gaëtan.

Et l'action se passa en un éclair.

La policière qui le tenait au bout de son fusil se retourna vers elle, surprise, et, saisissant son opportunité, Gaëtan s'empara de la lampe sur la table de chevet, et frappa l'officier dans la tempe.

Elle tomba à terre et il s'agenouilla, continuant à frapper son crâne.

Caroline prit son fusil, et le pointa vers les deux autres officiers, qui avaient sortis les leurs et les pointaient vers eux.

Sans même hésiter, Caroline tira sur l'un des deux, en plein figure. Il tomba immédiatement, et l'autre tira.

Mais elle ne se fit pas toucher.

Elle tomba à terre, sa tête se retournant pour voir Gaëtan qui se faisait toucher à l'épaule. Puis il se releva, et lança le socle de la lampe, couverte de sang et de cerveau, sur l'officier, qui tira encore et manqua. Puis Caroline lui tira dessus, dans le ventre, et il tomba, hurlant. Et puis elle tira dans son crâne, du sang giclant sur elle.

Caroline resta figée quelques instants, puis laissa tomber son fusil, et hoqueta.

_ Mais ce n'était pas autant par peur, que… _

Gaëtan s'approcha, et l'enlaça. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et fredonna doucement. "Ça va aller… ça va aller… t'es en sécurité, là… ça va…" il murmura, frottant ses lèvres contre son oreille. 

"Euh… Gaëtan?" Elle demanda tout bas.

"Hm?"

Elle se retourna vers lui, et le fixa.  _ Il était magnifique. _

"Pourquoi les tuer… ça m'a excité?"

Elle le vit agrandir les yeux, et puis rougir.

"C-Caro-" il commença doucement, ses mains tremblantes.

Caroline se colla contre lui, soupirant.

"H-hé… On fait l'amour? Là, maintenant? Ça te tente?" Elle roucoula, fourrant son visage dans son cou, et enroulant sa taille de ses jambes.

"A-aahh…" il gémit, et lui caressa le dos, et gémit encore. "Oh, c'est comme dans un rêve, oh, Caro…" il murmura, voix fébrile, alors qu'il la souleva et la plaça dos au sol.

"Caro, Caro…" il répéta, lui embrassant la joue, la tête, le cou, alors qu'il roula des hanches fortement.

"G-Gaëtan…" elle gémit, le serrant plus fort contre elle.

Gaëtan bougea la tête et l'embrassa, et elle répliqua, ouvrant la bouche et tirant la langue.

L'odeur du sang était presque enivrante, tellement elle était forte et partout. Dans le cas de n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait été là, c'est sûr, il aurait détesté ça.

_ Mais pas Caroline. _

Gaëtan gémit et la souleva, la plaçant sur ses genoux.

"Allez, monte-moi, c'est ça…" il murmura, enlevant sa veste d'un coup. 

Caroline sentit son coeur sauter en le voyant torse-nu. 

_ Du poil. Des muscles, quelques peu, et de la peau, avec une grande cicatrice au milieu de son ventre. _

Caroline enleva son propre chandail, puis se baissa et lui embrassa la poitrine doucement. Elle roula des hanches et il fit de même, glissant ses mains sur son dos et gémissant.

"C-Caro… aahhh, 'stie…" Gaëtan siffla alors qu'elle leva la tête pour lui embrasser le cou, ses mains toujours sur ses pectoraux, caressant doucement.

Il glissa ses mains plus bas, allant sous ses pantalons et ses culottes.

_ Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. À chaque fois qu'il la touchait, le liquide cramoisi se répandait sur elle. _

Elle gémit, et se leva pour enlever ses pantalons, et il fit de même.

Dès qu'il enleva ses jeans et boxers, son membre jaillit, complètement dur, et Caroline se lécha les lèvres.

_ Oh, seigneur, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. _

Il la replaça sur ses genoux, et s'appuya contre le lit, enlevant ses lunettes délicatement pour les placer ailleurs "Ça va? T'es prête?" Il murmura, souriant. Caroline sourit en retour, et leva ses hanches, le laissant se positionner. Puis elle les baissa, et gémit.

"O-oohh!!"

Elle siffla, et s'accrocha à lui.  _ C'était un peu douloureux.  _

"Ça va?" Gaëtan souffla, lui caressant la joue. Caroline acquiesça, et sourit. Puis elle commença à bouger ses hanches, et gémit. Il approcha sa tête, et l'embrassa doucement.  _ Ça goûtait le sang. _

Il tournoya sa langue autour de la sienne et la tira plus près _,_ et Caroline savoura ce moment. _Oh, elle voudrait juste rester comme ça, pour toujours, dans ses bras, entourée de sang, sans aucuns regrets ni craintes._

"Gaëtan… je t'aime!" Elle gémit, et il sourit, posant ses lèvres à sa tête. "J't'aime aussi, ma belle…"

Elle enfonça sa tête dans son épaule et gémit, s'accrochant plus fort.

"J't'aime, j't'aime- oh, Caro, j't'aime tellement bébé!" Il continua, grognant doucement et la serrant plus fort contre lui. "Caro, C-Caro, j-j'vais-"

Puis il gémit, et éjacula. Le sperme chaud se propagea dans le ventre de Caroline, qui couina et, à son tour, jouit. Puis elle releva la tête, et il sourit et l'embrassa doucement. 

Elle sourit en retour, et lui caressa la joue.

"Mmhh… faudrait faire ça plus souvent, hm?"

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son épaule, qui saignait toujours, et elle bougea la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Oh, minou…" Caroline murmura, embrassant autour de la blessure. Gaëtan hoqueta, et lui flatta les cheveux. "Ça va. J'vais survivre." Il murmura en retour, et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Puis Gaëtan se leva, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Caroline obéit.

"J'ai un kit de premier soins dans la salle de bain."

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, et trouva une boîte, qu'il ouvrit. Il montra les objets à Caroline, qui acquiesça.

"J'vais le faire, si tu veux." Elle murmura, s'emparant de quelques uns des objets. Gaëtan sourit et hocha la tête. "Merci."

Heureusement, la balle n'était pas dans son épaule, et la blessure n'était pas trop profonde. Elle la désinfecta tout de même, et puis la banda, Gaëtan la regardant faire en silence.

"T'es bonne." Il murmura. Caroline sourit. "Merci. J'suis habituée."

Quand elle eut fini, elle fit un noeud, et coupa l'extra. Et elle leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Gaëtan qui approchait la tête un peu. Elle leva la tête un peu plus et l'embrassa doucement. Il rit un peu en reculant, et lui caressa la tête. 

"Merci de t'occuper de moi, heh. Honnêtement, j'aurais aimé ça que ça soit le contraire…" il passa son index sur son front. "J'aime ça aussi… m'occuper de toi... mais bon."

Caroline sourit. "J'suis sûre que t'aura ton tour à un moment donné, t'inquiète pas minou."

Gaëtan hoqueta, et sourit faiblement.

" _ Minou…"  _ il murmura.

"Mhm. T'aime pas ça? J'peux trouver un autre surnom, au pire."

Gaëtan secoua la tête, et sourit plus tendrement. "Non, non, c'est juste… ça ne prouve que tu m'aimes vraiment…"

Caroline sourit aussi, et lui caressa les cheveux.

"J'me suis aperçue… combien j'me sens en sécurité avec toi. Combien j'me sens…  _ moi-même.  _ C'est vraiment bon. J'aime ça.  _ Je t'aime. _ "

Gaëtan rit doucement, et leva la tête pour l'embrasser.  _ À chaque fois, Caroline sentait des papillons voltiger dans son ventre. Oh, seigneur, qu'elle aimait ça. _

"Va falloir aller nettoyer tout ça, là bas. Y'a sûrement d'autre monde qui vont venir, faut pas qu'ils sachent. Tu sais quoi faire?" Elle demanda. Gaëtan eut l'air très heureux d'entendre cela.

"O-ouais! J'peux te montrer, aussi, comme ça on peut nettoyer ensemble!" Il dit joyeusement. Caroline rit doucement, et se leva. "Ouais, j'suis partante!"

Et avec cela, tous les deux se levèrent, et sortirent de la salle de bain, main dans la main.


End file.
